sick of you
by reid4infinity
Summary: kurt breaks mercedes' heart and someone is there for her when he does. other stuff happens, like suicide and slight humor. t just in case. romance/angst/hurt/comfort. theres kidnap, may be triggering.
1. Chapter 1

Sick of you.

Kurt came up to Mercedes before glee, during their free period. She was at her locker, making sure her weave was right. She saw him and smiled. They always had fun together. Especially during their free period. He smiled that weak smile that gave a sign that something was wrong. _Maybe it had something to do with Blaine. Me, Finn and Santana are gonna kill him!_ "Hey, Mercedes," He said. _He never uses my real name…uh oh._

"Umm…we need to talk. You know…about our friendship…I think we should hang with other people," _oh my god. He is breaking up with me. My bestie is breaking up with me. He's gonna try and sugar coat it. So I'll have to translate it in my head._ "Yeah, we've been drifting apart," _he's sick of you. _"And you've been…depressed…lately." _He looked you up and down. He's embarrassed by the way you look. Ouch._ "And, you know, we've both got a lot of friends to keep up with." _He's got a lot of friends, you don't. They're top priority now and you're at the bottom. _"And we're both extremely busy…" _he doesn't have time for you._ "And we should really hang with other people."

_He's found another, better best friend…he's sick of you._ She just looked at him gaping, and she walked off. She wanted so badly to say that she was okay with it. The truth was that she was definitely NOT okay with it. She couldn't even cry. She just let the school bell ring in her ears as an influx of kids rushed past her, sometimes even into her, yelling 'stop taking up the whole hallway fatty patty!'. She didn't hurt at this; she just kept on replaying what Kurt said in her head. She snapped out of it when Artie wheeled up next to her. "Hey cedes you good?" he asked. The hall had cleared out by now. She just broke down and cried. "Hey, it's okay…what happened exactly?"

"Kurt doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

"Let me guess. The 'we're drifting apart' speech?"

She nodded. Tina and Blaine came down the hall when they heard Mercedes crying. She was too busy crying to explain. Artie, being the good friend that he was, explained for her. Kurt had recently broken up with Blaine, so he understood. They all hugged her and reminded her that she still had friends. They knew how much Kurt meant to her. She stopped crying then. They noticed that they were late to glee. Tina helped Mercedes fix her makeup. The four of them walked into glee. They sat as far away from Kurt as possible.

He was sitting next to his new best friend Rachel. As usual, she was running her big mouth about how she should get every solo known to mankind. Of course, Mr. Shue was agreeing. Glee was quite uneventful. After school, Blaine, Artie, Tina and Mercedes went to the mall and hung out. Little did they know, Kurt was following them. Watching them. He was angry that Mercedes replaced him so quickly, because her new best friend was apparently Blaine, but he was really ticked when she and Blaine did the handshake that Mercedes made up for her and Kurt. Kurt. Not Blaine. Oh how he hated that name now.

The next day at glee practice, he did a duet with Rachel, and, much to Kurt's horror, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie did a quartet. A gaga quartet. Scheibe, to be exact. Their performance of scheibe was better than Kurt and Rachel's performance. As they were walking out of the choir room, Blaine said "good job, diva," only Kurt called her diva. He exploded when she said "you too, white boy." He stormed up to Blaine and said "get your dapper but away from my bestie!" everyone just stared at Kurt in shock. "First off lemme say only I can call her diva, only I can touch her weave, and only I can do the fab-shake!" he said. He turned to Mercedes. "And you, cedes." He said, softer this time. "I thought _I_ was your white boy."

"You were until you dropped me like a hot potato."

"c'mon, cedes, don't be like that."

"What? I'm only doing what you wanted. Hanging with other people. Yet when you do it it's no big deal. Hypocrite."

And with that she walked away, with Artie, Blaine, and Tina behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes jones was proud of her self. It was the day after the Kurt outburst and she was in first period. She heard principal Figgins make an announcement that they were having an assembly in the auditorium. Of course, Artie, Mercedes, Blaine and Tina sat together. They saw the overhead projector flick on and Kurt and Rachel walk up front. _What are Kurt and Rachel doing onstage?_ She thought. "today we are here to talk about obesity," said Rachel. A picture of a big black girl holding a tater tot appeared. That big black girl was her. "as you can see, this girl is morbidly obese," said Kurt. Some kids laughed, some stared in shock, and some didn't care. Tina, Artie, and Blaine looked to her with a sad look. She just walked out of the auditorium. Tina looked like she was ready to kill Kurt and Rachel and, surprisingly, so did Santana. Mercedes walked off to the bathroom and curled up in the corner to cry. She had never felt so broken. She hardly noticed Tina in front of her at a loss for words. Artie and Blaine were there, too. She looked up at the faces of her concerned friends. She didn't want to worry them so she got up and wiped her face. "mercedes don't listen to Kurt and Rachel. They're just angry because we're your friends now," said Tina. "that picture was real, Tina. And it was of me. That's how I really look, and that's what they think of me. Kurt talked about me like I didn't even really exist. Like I couldn't see it or didn't have feelings." She started to cry again. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror anymore. It hurt too bad that they hated her appearance so much that they felt the need to announce to the entire audience that she was fat. Was that why Kurt didn't like her anymore? It didn't matter. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't lose the weight. She decided she would just embrace her appearance. Everyone else didn't seem to agree with her. Why? Why did they hate her so much just for being a little heavy? Just because she wasn't a size 0 did not make her fat. "look, cedes, you're nicer, more talented, and funnier than the two of them combined," said Artie. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Artie," she said. Tina and Blaine helped her up and they all walked outside, heads held high. They passed Santana who offered to cut the two buttheads. They had to reassure her many times that there would be no need for such actions. She finally agreed to let them off the hook. Just this once. They saw that the assembly was over and had taken up all of first period. They got through the day, until they got to the last period of the day. Glee club. The class they dreaded most. They usually welcomed the arrival of glee club warmly. But today they dreaded it. They came into glee, the tension was thick. They sat in their usual little cliques. Mr. Shue came in, and from the look on his face he knew something was wrong. For some reason, Quinn and the newly single mike was sitting with Rachel and Kurt and Finn. As soon as Mr. Shue got into the room, Rachel started running her mouth. "oh shut up berry!" shouted Mercedes. "oh please Mercedes we both know I'm the better performer therefore have reserved the right to speak." Said Rachel. "now ladies let's not get heated." Said Blaine. "nobody asked you to speak Frodo." Said Finn. "I never knew I needed permission frankenteen." He retorted. "Blaine stop before I hurt you." Said Kurt. "come near him and you gon _get _hurt, yo." Said Artie. "don't threaten him!" said Quinn. "oh honey it wasn't a threat it was a promise." Said Santana. "I promise that you're obnoxious." Said mike. "don't make me have to take you out," said Tina. Soon, people were yelling insults. It started wit Mercedes pushing Rachel, Quinn pulling mercy's hair, Santana punching Quinn, Kurt touching Mercedes, Blaine pushing him, mike kicking Blaine, and after Artie rolled over mike's foot, all hades broke loose. Everyone was fighting except for the few that stayed out, such as puck and Lauren. By now Sam had jumped in in defense of Mercedes. Lauren soon was also slinging people around being on Mercedes side of course. Mr Shue and puck were trying to break it up. Every time they got some one off someone else, they just leapt on again. It ended up with a teacher and puck holding each of them down. Everyone was struggling against their restraints, trying to get at someone, anyone. They wanted to knock each other's lights out. Each of them were bleeding in some way and had unrulyhair. They were shouting profanities, the worst being Artie, Santana, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt. Even Rachel was cussing like a sailor. Soon everyone was tired out and just glared. They still needed restraining; nobody knew when someone would pounce again. All of them couldn't fit in the principal's office so the teachers spread out the chairs in the choir room. Figgins was only informed that there was a fight, not a mass brawling. Especially not between the peaceful, unified, accepting new directions glee club. He was very surprised to see Rachel berry in the mix, but even more surprised to see that the only one that stayed out of it was puck. It felt like an alternate universe. They had tired out sue Sylvester _and_ coach beiste. He saw those whom he thought got along rather well glaring at each other and snarling like animals. He was, for the first time, afraid to go near the glee club. Then he thought. Then he got angry. Fighting? In his school? Aw hades no. why were they trying to rip each other apart? He thought maybe the cheerleaders started drama, but they were against each other as well. Then he thought back. The assembly.


	3. Chapter 3: counseling

Figgins didn't know where to start. He had no idea that they would do something like that to Mercedes. He also knew that it was kind of uncalled for for Mercedes to get physical. He just looked around at all the faces that sat in the chairs, who looked like they were attacked by wildcats.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" he boomed.

It made everybody sit up straight in their seats, even puck, sue, Mr. Shue and coach beiste. "Fighting? Public humiliation? All unacceptable! I knew you all were a little crazy, especially the lopez girl, but Blaine, Rachel and Artie? Really? That's it! You are all going to counseling! And not with miss Pillsbury. All of you!" he looked at puck when he said that.

"what, me? But principal Figgins, I didn-"

"SILENCE! If you are part of the glee club you will be going to counseling."

Just then, Rory and Brittany walked in. They had been on vacation and were just arriving at school. "whoah…" said Rory when he saw his friends. Mr. Shue took them outside to explain everything he knew about the situation; the assembly, the yelling, the fight, and the counseling. Counseling was supposed to start the next day, and every member of the glee club was to attend, no matter if they were involved or not. They still had…issues.

*******the next day*******

They were escorted to an unfamiliar part of the school. No one ever went to the basement. Ever. They saw that it wasn't moldy and stony like they expected, it had wooden walls, chairs set in a half circle in front of a lone chair. They saw a separate office in the back. Each gleek knew they were supposed to sit in a chair. Puck separated the two groups from having to sit by someone they didn't like.

Their counselor came out of the back office. "oh no."

"not you again"

"gross"

There stood Sebastian Smythe in normal clothing. "well hello." He said. Mr. Shue was not allowed to attend. They couldn't complain. "you all know me and I know all of you," he said. "I would like to start with two people. Will Kurt and Mercedes sit back to back in the chairs I have prepared?" they did as they were told. He handed them each dolls of each other.

"when did you make these…we only fought yesterday." Said Kurt.

"I totally didn't already have them if that's what you're saying. Okaaay, so I would like you to do to the dolls what you want to do to each other," he said.

They didn't do anything.

"so that proves that you don't want to hurt each other." Said Sebastian.

Mercedes and Kurt still refused to make eye contact. "maybe not physically," said Mercedes. "but you're not the one who wants to hurt Kurt…it feels like he's the one going out of his way to hurt you," said Sebastian.

"…yeah, I guess so," said Mercedes.

"Kurt, why do you think Mercedes feels this way?" asked Mercedes.

"honestly…I don't know…" replied Kurt.

Everyone looked shocked, even Sebastian. "seriously? You have no idea?" he said.

"no," said Kurt.

"yeah, well, how about calling me fat in front of the entire student body?" said Mercedes.

"I did _not_ call you fat, 'cedes," said Kurt.

"oh, right, you called me morbidly obese! And don't call me 'cedes."

Everyone gasped. Kurt always called her cedes. And he enjoyed it, too. So did she. It was kind of their thing. "fine," he said. "you two are obviously going to take the most work," said Sebastian. The bell rang signaling the end of glee, or counseling in their case. "okay, see you tomorrow!" said Sebastian. Everyone got up and left with their groups.


	4. Chapter 4: thediscovery

After that one counseling session, everyone seemed to at least tolerate each other. At least they weren't yelling or fighting, so Figgins let them off the hook for counseling. They could go back to singing and dancing about love and happiness. Of course Mr. Shue had to go and ruin it.

They were pairing up for duets. Mr. Shue was just picking random people; Rachel and Quinn, Lauren and Artie, puck and Tina, mike and Blaine, Sam and Finn, Rory and Santana, Kurt and Mercedes. Brittany would get extra credit if she chose a song that required the assistance of brad the piano man.

"okay, so today's assignment is about reaching your inner-"

"no."

"I'm sorry Kurt?"

"no. I will _not_ work with her."

"ummm…do you have a problem with Mercedes?"

"do I have a problem? DO I HAVE A PROBLE?"

"uh…that was the questio-"

"you paired me with the one person I'd be most uncomfortable singing with."

"I'm sorry would you like to trade with…er…Rachel?"

Quinn interjected. "ugh, no! please Mr. Shue don't put me with her! What a loser!"

All the while Mercedes sat there listening to Kurt and his groupies pronounce their hate for her…again. By the time they were done bashing her, the bell had rung for them to go home.

Mercedes opened the front door to her huge house, went up the stairs, and plopped on the bed. They had told her she was a loser. Kurt and Quinn. She picked up the picture of the three of them. They were smiling in new York. Oh, how happy and carefree they looked. She ran her thumb along the edge of the fuchsia painted wooden frame. Then, she flung the picture into the wall.

She picked up the picture from the pile of broken glass and wood. She took a sharpie and scribbled all over Kurt's face. She did the same to Quinn, equally as forcefully. It didn't make her feel better, so she did the same thing to the pictures of the gleeks who betrayed her.

Rachel. Finn. Mike. Smash and scribble, in that order. When she went across her room to pick up the shattered remains of mike's picture, she cut her finger on a piece of glass. From this, she got an idea. She took a remarkably large shard of glass and some painkillers and went to the bathroom. Her parents weren't home.

Blaine, Artie and Tina were going to Mercedes' house to pick her up for a movie. Blaine was going to knock, but he saw that the door was open already. This was odd, because Mercedes, Santana, Artie and puck were the ones who locked their doors up tight.

He, Artie, and Tina entered the eerily quiet house. "mercy? The hunger games await! Mercedes?" called Tina. The looked up the stairs and saw that the door was already open. They slowly walked up the stairs. Tina timidly opened the door and called out Mercedes' name. she sat down Artie's chair and blaine put him in it.

That's when they saw it; The glass, the broken frames, and the defaced photos. They were ripped and scribbled on. "ummm…Tina could you go see if Mercedes is anywhere else in the house?" asked Artie. "sure." She said.

Blaine and Artie were looking for any kind of sign of where Mercedes might be when they heard Tina shriek.

"AAH! Blaine! Artie!"

They both sped across the hall to the bathroom.

"yo Tina, what's going o-…oh, god."

On the linoleum floor lay Mercedes in a pool of blood. A shard of glass had turned completely red and was in her left hand. An empty pill bottle was in her other hand.

"oh god…Artie, call 911, then Mr. Shue, then Sam, then Sebastian, then her parents," said Blaine. Artie got busy on his cell. Tina was applying pressure to Mercedes' left wrist while Blaine did the same to her right.

Sam and Mr. Shue were the first to arrive. Sam told Santana, who told Brittany, who told Rory, who told Finn, who told puck, who told Lauren. Her parents didn't answer their phones, and Sebastian came last. By the time Finn, puck and Lauren arrived, the ambulance, along with Blaine and Tina, had gone to the hospital. Even though Finn was on team berry, he was still concerned.

Sebastian and Mr. Shue thought it would be best to talk to the kids after they found out about Mercedes.

"this is all my fault," said Finn.

"dang skippy!" said Artie.

Santana and Lauren smacked his arms. "what?" he said. "it's true. If you Kurt Rachel and mike hadn't been so evil to Mercedes _for no reason_ we'd know if she was alive or dead!" he was really getting angry. Some of them felt what Artie was saying. If Kurt had simply lleft her alone after he de friended her, they wouldn't be in this mess. Mike finally showed up. "is she okay? Is she dead? Is she al-"

"we. Don't. know." Said Artie. (seriously, he just went through this!). they were all sure Rachel and Kurt knew, but they didn't show up with mike. They came strolling in after him. How dare they show their faces in that hospital. Tina launched herself at Kurt and Rachel. "how dare you! This is all your fault! I HATE YOU!" she screamed. Everyone was holding her back. Just then, a tiny Asian woman in a lab coat came in. "I'm doctor lee, Mercedes' doctor. I'm sure you all would like to know her condition."


	5. Chapter 5: her condition

They all composed themselves and looked the doctor straight in the eye.

"She didn't do enough to die, just to pass out," said Dr. Lee. We will be keeping her under suicide watch for a few days, but she still may not be back at school for a little while longer. Her parents are here, and she is awake. Since we don't know the cause of her attempt, we aren't letting anyone near her until we understand fully why. We will call you if anything goes down. You guys can go home."

Everyone got up and gathered their things. Everyone knew that there was no use in demanding to see her. No matter how much they wanted to.

******5 days later******

Mercedes returned to school. She now wore nothing but gray and black. It looked like she was at an eternal funeral. Some people gave her strange looks; others just continued their harassment towards her. The sad part was, some of them knew about what she had done to herself. Now they said things like 'try, try again' and 'die emo whale die!'

She refused to talk to anyone except for small talk with Blaine, Tina, Sam and Artie. Nobody else even got a peep out of her. Truth was; she was embarrassed. She and _plenty_ of other friends got called worse things and had worse things done to them. It just made her look selfish and whiny and…pitiful. Just plain pitiful. When Mr. Shue had offered her a solo, she just shook her head rapidly. He, of course, gave the solo to Rachel. School had blissfully ended.

Mercedes could finally just go home and sit in the dark. She was walking rapidly towards her car, hoping that no one would give her any problems. So far there were none. _Almost there, almost there, almost there…_ she kept chanting. She saw Kurt walk in between her and her car.

Crap.

He was the last person she wanted to deal with right now.

"What, Kurt?" she said.

"We need to talk." He said. This wasn't a request. What he meant was they were _going_ to talk. Her theory was confirmed when he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the auditorium. They stood on the stage. Surprisingly the rest of the gleeks were there. Shue had called an emergency glee meeting for some reason and Kurt and Mercedes were not informed. They really didn't care that everyone else was there.

"Cedes why would you go do something like this it's so-"

"Kurt."

"-stupid and selfish and-"

"Kurt."

"-did you even think about your-"

"Kurt."

"-friends or your parents or how-"

"Kurt."

"-Heartbroken they would be-"

"KUUURT!" everyone screamed.

"OH, WHAT?"

"You're rambling."

"I just do not get _why._"

Just then Mercedes broke into song.

_Hooow, hoooow, hoooow,_

_I can't believe what you said to me_

_Last night we were alone, you threw your hands up,_

_Baby you gave up, you gave up,_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your James dean glossy eyes,_

_And in your tight jeans, with your long hair,_

_And your cigarette stained lies_

_Could we fix you if you broke, and is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again, oh boy you left me speechless_

_You left me speechless so speechless_

_And I'll never love again oh boy you left me speechless_

_You left me speechless, so speechless._

_I can't believe how you slurred at me_

_With your half wired broken jaw_

_You popped my heart seems_

_On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your jonnie walker eyes, he's gonna get you_

_And after he's through,_

_There's gonna be no love left to rye_

_And I know it's complicated, but I'm a loser in love so baby_

_Raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends_

_I'll never talk again o boy you left me speechless_

_You left me speechless so speechless_

_And I'll never love again, o boy you left me speechless_

_You left me speechless, so speechless._

She didn't bother to finish up the song. He got the message. Everyone was shocked into silence. It was the first time they had heard her sing in a long time and it was like getting a fresh drink of water after being deprived of it for 5 days. Puck looked like he was gonna pee his pants.

Rachel, for once, was speechless. She strode out of there. She felt no need to listen to nonsense. Nobody gave her any crap about it. When she got to her house, she saw Blaine and Tina at her front door.

"Blainey? Tee? What are you doing here?" she said.

It's not that she wasn't happy to see them, she really was, and it's just that she didn't _expect _it.

"Your parents went on an emergency business trip, so they asked us to make sure you didn't hurt yourself again." Said Tina.

She wanted to say that it was a heat of the moment thing, but she also didn't trust herself alone, either. When she was quiet, she thought. She didn't want to have thoughts that would lead her to do anything again.

She opened the door and led them up to her room. Her mom took the liberty of cleaning up after the mess she had made. She did some zerox- photo- shoppy- thingy- to restore her photos. She sat on Tina's lap and nuzzled her neck. (You have your thing, they have theirs). They were pretty much done with all the small talk. They talked about how Figgins basically told them they had to go to counseling the rest of their high school lives, and how they would eventually be forced to relive how they felt about Mercedes' attempted suicide.

Blaine, Tina and Artie would have it worse; they were actually _there_. She wished she would've thought of this kind of stuff sooner. She could have calmed herself down. When she went crazy, it just felt like nobody would care. Now she knew they would.


	6. Chapter 6: HA HA HA HA HA!

**Mercedes P.O.V**

I was sitting alone in the choir room, looking over a song that the glee club was supposed to sing. Sam came into the room, looking sad. "Hey, babe," I said. I really did love him.

"Hey, miss jones," he replied.

"Something wrong love?" I asked. He came to the place where I sat and took hold of my hands.

"You know I love you right?" he said. I knew he was probably gonna break up with me, but I did not expect him to say that he had been cheating on me with Quinn. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he screwed this up. I didn't realize it when everyone filed in, and I was just siting and staring into space.

"Ummm…mercy?" asked Artie. She snapped out of it and looked at Quinn. The girl couldn't meet Mercedes' eyes but Quinn was still smirking. God she hated that…that…_ingrate! _

"Alright guys, lets head to the auditorium for rehearsal," said Mr. Shue. They all walked to the auditorium. They got into position.

Mercedes, Blaine, Artie, Tina, puck, Santana, and Rory stood on one side while Sam, Lauren, Kurt, mike, Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Brittany were on the other side.

**Blaine to Kurt**

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you were so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me, but was so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

**Mike to Tina**

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like registration to the end, always the end_

_So when you found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

**Kurt to Blaine, mercy to Kurt, Tina to mike, Sam to mercy, puck to Lauren**

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and we were nothing._

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_

_But you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

**Britt to san, mercy to Sam & Quinn, Santana to puck**

_Now & then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me thinkin it was always something I had done_

_And I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say_

_And you said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

**Kurt to mercy, Blaine to Kurt, Tina to mike, Sam to mercy, backup **_**Quinn mike Lauren, **__**Rory Brittany Santana**_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_(Somebody)_

_(I used to know)_

_(Somebody)_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

After that, the bell rang signaling that it was time for them to go home. Of course Blaine and Mercedes left together. By now him, Tina and Artie knew what happened to Mercedes. It was only Blaine and Mercedes who were walking to the choir room when Artie and Tina came in laughing hysterically.

"What is it?" asked Blaine.

"q-q-Quinn!" said Artie.

Tina was a little more composed so she explained.

"Like, an hour after Sam told you about what he did Quinn cheated on him with Andrew carter!" said Tina, still laughing.

Blaine and Mercedes looked at each other and started laughing. Lauren, Santana and Brittany came in later. They were as out of control laughing as everyone else. Of course Mercedes, Blaine, Tina and Artie went to the mall to celebrate. They totally splurged. Tina and Mercedes nearly cleared the shoe store. Blaine and Artie did the same to a store called _bowties n stuff._ Later they were in the parking lot when Mercedes got a call from Sam.

"M-m-err-er-c-cedes p-p-leeease t-take me back I'm s-s-sorrryyyyy!" he said. He was obviously sobbing. Next to her she heard Blaine and Artie snickering, while Tina had to cup her mouth to keep from full out laughing.

"Uh, _no_," said Mercedes.

"B-b-butt I m-m-miss yoooouuu!"

"Well too freakin bad!"

And she hung up. Serves him right for foolin around with Quinn. Nobody disses Mercedes jones! Nobody! Not even Sam Evans.


	7. Chapter 7: the play

Mercedes, Blaine, Artie and Tina were at the mall food court, going over their psychology homework.

"What is schizophrenia?" asked Mercedes.

"Isn't it where you have like…2 personalities?" asked Artie.

Suddenly, Sebastian popped up from under the table. "Actually, no, that's dissociative identity disorder," He said. He went back under the table. Mercedes looked under the table and noticed that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Blaine, Artie and Tina were feeling under the table and looking for trap doors in the floor. "Dang, that boy is creepy," said Artie. They all went back to work, checking under the table more than once, just in case.

…

When they were in the choir room going over a song, Mercedes and Kurt were called into Sebastian's office. They were supposed to get a private session, because everyone else was a distraction to their unity. Just then, Burt Hummel came down the basement stairs.

"Hey Kurt you forgot your lunch money and they said you were down here….what's going on?" he said.

To say that Sebastian was afraid of Burt was an understatement.

"KURT CALLED MERCEDES FAT AND A LOSER AND STUFF AND WAS REALLY MEAN AND ALL THE NEW DIRECTIONS GOT INTO A FIGHT PLEASE DON'T CLUB ME WITH A TIRE IRON!" Sebastian begged, cowering under his desk.

"KURT ELIZABETH VALENTINO PEPE KIMBAWE PAPAYA SHAKIRA KIWI LULU Hummel!" boomed Burt. "You know that is NOT how hummels treat ladies! And I thought you and Mercedes were friends. Now you're being mean. OMG Kurt!"

….

After school had ended, Mercedes was forced to stay behind and rid her locker of the love notes from Sam which filled her locker to the top. She was halfway done when half the notes fell out of the locker. "great." She mumbled.

As she went to pick it up, she saw someone in front of her. An olive colored hand reached out and grabbed a handful of notes and threw them away. It was Blaine.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem." He said. Just as they were both about to reach for the same cheesy love note with a message that was probably copied off of a hallmark card, their hands brushed.

She pulled back nervously and he flashed her a dazzling smile. She felt like she was going to faint. He picked up the last card and tossed it in the trash can. He winked at her and left. She opened and closed her mouth like a trout, because she was stunned and confused.

It looked like Blaine was flirting but he could just be being friendly. _A little too friendly,_ she thought. She had mistaken Kurt's friendliness with flirting before, and she didn't want to make the same mistake with Blaine. She went to her car and drove home.

She immediately called Santana. She would know about this.

"_Run your mouth,_"

She answered.

"…_b-Blaine…h-he…I don't know….wha?_"

"Hmmm….doesn't sound like he's hurt… did he hurt you? Do I needz to get to cuttin'?"

"No! No…he flirted with me…I think…"

"…okay…what exactly did he do?"

"When our hands brushed he smiled and winked at me."

"Oh yeah, totally flirting."

"What do I do?"

"Sleep on it. Go to sleep and you'll most likely know in the morning. Maria, stop hitting the cat!" and with that, Santana hung up.

…

The next day had a _brilliant_ (not) idea. They were going to do a musical. Since CHICAGO was too long for them to do completely during the school day, they were going to do the six merry murderesses clip from Chicago. "Alright," said Mr. Shue. "The six merry murderesses are…Rachel…"

_Of course, _thought Mercedes.

"…Quinn…"

_Uh huh_

"…Brittany…"

_There are six girls; I'm bound to be picked._

"…Santana…"

_Please pick me!_

"…Tina…"

_ME! MEEEE! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEEE!_

"laur-"

"No, Mr. Shue. I wanna be the techie."

"Okay since there are no more girls…Kurt?"

_WHAT?_

"Okay Mr. Shue."

Tina, Blaine and Mercedes looked at Mr. Shue confused. Artie looked more angry, and Santana was ready to cut Shue. Mr. Shue continued casting. Puck, Finn, Rory, mike, Artie and Sam were cast as the husbands.

"Okay so the rest of you work on the set," said Mr. Shue. "Kurt, you also have wardrobe."

Mercedes felt like she was going to puke. If you were going to make her feel like less of a female, then at least let her handle wardrobe. Mercedes and Blaine were assigned the building and painting of the set, while Lauren was in charge of lighting and music. Mercedes waited until everyone left so she could speak with Mr. Shue. Little did she know, Rachel was eavesdropping on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Shue, I don't want to do this play,"

"You don't like Chicago?"

"As in I don't want to _work _on it Mr. Shue,"

"Why?"

"After Lauren gave up _her _role, you said 'there are no more girls.' Last time I checked, I AM a girl. So you gave a _girl role _to _Kurt_ instead of a _girl?_ You basically called me a dude!"

"D-does this mean you're quitting the play?"

Mercedes lowered her voice to a near whisper. "And leave my boy Blaine to do the set by himself? No way,"

She left to gather her things from her locker. When she closed it, Rachel appeared. "What do you want, creepy stalker?" asked Mercedes.

"You know, you're not being a team player, quitting the play and all," said Rachel

"I'm not quitting the play, so leave me alone, Berry."

Rachel kept on rambling about taking one for the team, and being a winner. Santana appeared behind her.

"She said leave her alone _berry,_" said Santana, poking Rachel in the back with the last word.

Rachel just put her beak in the air, and walked away. Just then some jocks walked by making fun of Mercedes. "SHUT UP EH FORZ I SLICE YOU UP!"

The jocks all ran away in fear of the person that said that.

"Thanks, Santana," said Mercedes.

"Oh that wasn't me."

"Then who?"

Santana stepped away to reveal a grinning Blaine. Santana winked at them and sauntered away. Blaine winked, once again, and left. She opened her locker and saw a red card with lace trimming on it. She knew it wasn't from Sam; it had beautiful calligraphy on it as opposed to Sam's messy scrawl. It was from Blaine.

**A/N: okay, so first of all…AWWWW! And second, I'm putting Suminavvie on hiatus until May first or sooner, because of TCAP (Tennessee test thingy). I'm stopping the other Smythe until I finish this story, so maybe like 3 weeks. Sorry! But look out for my new horror story coming May 14****th****. I've started it already.**


	8. Chapter 8: weirdness

It was the day of the play. Mercedes and Blaine had done an excellent job with the set. They made sure everything was secure and perfect. They made sure nothing was out of place. Everyone was crooning over how awesome everything was (except for Kurt, Rachel, mike, Finn and Quinn, of course).

After an hour of putting up the set, the play finally started. But something went horribly wrong. As soon as Rachel's part came up, right after Tina's, the entire background came crashing down. On top of Rachel. The auditorium went silent for about ten seconds. Soon Mr. Shue snapped out of it and tried to get the heavy wooden thing of her, along with puck and Finn. Rachel was knocked out.

Sue made one command with her bullhorn and the students in the auditorium dispersed. The glee kids were in a corner. Shue and Finn were at Rachel's side while the paramedics checked her out. They got her to come to, and there were no major injuries, just a bump on the head. But of course Rachel insisted that she had a concussion. One of the paramedics came up to Mr. Shue.

"Excuse me sir, but me and my colleague were looking at the back board, and, the support beams have been tampered with," he said. The police were coming to question us all.

"No need," said Quinn. "We all know who did it. Mercedes. She was just so worked up about not getting Kurt's part that I wouldn't put it past her to do something like this so she could fill in for Rachel."

"Now hold up _chick_," said Tina. "My girl cedes is not some _triflin_ Barbie girl who would do anything to be in the spotlight like, say, Miss Berry. So back yo skinny self off." Of course a lot of people agreed with her. They came to the conclusion that Rachel was probably trying to frame Mercedes. Of course Mr. Shue backed Rachel up. Even when they found board cutters in her locker. No charges were pressed because the only person she hurt was herself. They play was cancelled.

**next day**

Mr. Shue was really toughening up. They were doing a tribute to Aaliyah. The group number they were doing was 'more than a woman.' They were dancing, and singing. Mr. Shue said that he paired who he paired and that was that. It was Mercedes and Kurt, Artie and Quinn, Santana and mike, Brittany and Finn, Blaine and Rachel, Rory and Lauren, Sam and Tina, and for some reason, Mr. Shue found it appropriate for puck to be the lead singer (?). Nobody really wanted to get on Shue's bad side that day, ha was NOT in a good mood.

For some reason Mercedes found it nice to be dancing with Kurt. His hands were really soft. She soon found, as sick and twisted as it really was, she still liked Kurt. Why would she like someone who's been so mean to her? As she was thinking about how _wrong_ that was, she didn't notice that Kurt was staring at her intensely.

His eyes turned from blue to dark green. But he wasn't angry. She didn't know what that look was, but it made her very uncomfortable. Next to them, Tina raised a questioning eyebrow to Mercedes. She just shrugged and went back to dancing with Kurt. She tried not to look him in the eyes, but at times she felt as if she just couldn't help _but_ look.

Kurt smirked at her when she did. What the…_what_? Kurt doesn't smirk, especially not at her. The song was almost over. They heard the last few beats of the song as it died out. But Kurt and Mercedes didn't separate. They just kept on staring at each other, Kurt intensely, Mercedes nervously.

The more nervous she looked, the more intense he got, and the more intense he got the more nervous she got. They stood there in silence for 45 seconds. She wished someone would just say something to make him _snap out of it!_ He really needed to stop staring like he was going to eat her. What was wrong with him? Was something wrong with her? Was she hallucinating? Was she _crazy?_

"Umm…" said Artie.

Finally, Mercedes and Kurt pulled away. They all sat in their seats to enjoy the last 3 minutes of class.

"What was _that_?" asked Artie.

"I…I don't know," said Mercedes.

She looked to her left and saw Kurt still smirking at her. Then, he turned and glared at Sam. Sam was glaring at Blaine, whilst Blaine glared at Kurt. _Great._ It was a glaring triangle.

Just then, she spotted something on the floor. It was a spider about as big as puck's hand. Apparently puck saw it too, because he let out a shrill girly scream and hid behind a chair, pointing to the spider. Finn jumped into Brittany's arms and let out a scream similar to puck's.

Everyone immediately stood on a chair and started throwing things at the huge spider. There were books, chairs, shoes, binders, and pencils flying everywhere. Soon Tina grabbed a music stand smashing it over the spider screaming "DIE DIE DIE!" but it just wouldn't die. Kurt came over and stomped on it about 12 times.

After the 13th stomp, Artie rolled over the spider to be sure it was dead. Now, the huge spider was nothing but a wet spot on the carpet. Everyone was shocked into silence. They all gathered their things and sat down.

Mr. Shue had an announcement. Sebastian was going to let them off the hook for classes all day the next day so they could focus on their unity. Some were happy, and some didn't want to deal with the disaster that was Sebastian Smythe.

The bell rang to go to the next class. Kurt and Mercedes had algebra together. Of course they sat right next to each other. Kurt spent most of the time smirking at Mercedes.

"Mr. Hummel!" said Miss Donahue.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the answer to 7x the square root of-"

"Twelve."

"Umm…okay…"

And Kurt went right back to staring intensely at Mercedes.


	9. Chapter 9: misfortune

Mercedes was riding her bike home with Blaine on his. They lived in the same rich neighborhood. 3 doors down from each other (they didn't even know until they became good friends). Blaine stopped by Mercedes' house.

It was weird, because she was nervous. She had never been nervous around anyone before, especially not Blaine. He was smiling at her like he did when their hands brushed. Mercedes got hot and nervous. She looked over at the thermostat, and, according to Mr. Thermostat, it was already pretty cool.

"Oh, shoot!" said Blaine. "I gotta go work on that history paper, war of 1812 and all."

She remembered that assignment. She was in that class too. Now that she thought of it, she found it would be best if she got to work as well. Just as she was reaching for the door handle he did too, and their hands brushed…again. He winked at her and grinned…again. He left…_again._ She hopped on up to her room, grinning like an idiot.

….

She was on her computer, halfway done with her history paper when she decided to take a break. Comparing and contrasting the war of 1812 and the French and Indian war was hard. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair - a habit she had picked up from Blaine – when she heard a small clatter.

Funny, because she was alone in the house, or so she thought. She grabbed Mr. bangy, her baseball bat, and crept down the stairs. The lights were turned off. Now she _knew_ she didn't do that.

She got closer to the last step, and she heard voices. Tina, Artie and Blaine.

"Leave her alone!" she heard someone say, presumably Artie.

"I swear to god me and my girl san are gonna cut you up!" shouted Tina.

"That is if you make it out alive," said an unidentifiable voice.

"We will! And when we do, you'll get killed! And those glee kids are crazy! Trust me, I'm their counselor!" yelled…Sebastian?

With shock and clumsiness, she fell down the stairs. Everything froze in time.

Blaine was holding a guy by his shirt collar and had his fist in the air. Tina was holding two other guys by their hair. Sebastian was holding up a toothbrush brandishing it like a sword. Artie had an extension cord in his hand.

There were 5 guys. They were all very muscular and had multiple tattoos. The one fighting Blaine had blonde hair and green eyes. The one in front of her was bald. The two Tina had were obviously twins. They had black hair and blue eyes. One was wearing a red shirt, the other in a blue.

The one with Sebastian had red hair and green eyes. The one with Artie had shag cut black hair with blue streaks, and was emo. All eyes were on her, and everything was still and frozen.

Soon she snapped out of it and ran up the stairs. Her phone was on the end table at the top.

When she was a few sickening inches away from it, the bald guy got a hold of her waist and they both went tumbling down the 19 hard wood stairs. Mercedes blacked out before she reached the bottom, but she could hear some things still.

A "CRAP!" from Artie, an "UUUAAARRRGH!" from Blaine, an "AAAAAH!" from Tina, and an "AH, BUMBERSHOOT!" from Sebastian sounded in her ears. Then, she completely blacked out, hearing and all.

….

When she came to, she was chained to a wall in a bright white room. Blaine and Tina were on her left, and Artie and Sebastian were on her right.

"A-am I d-dead?" she asked to no one in particular.

"No," said a voice from her right. "Just kidnapped by psychotic _idiots._" Artie spat out the word idiots in front of him.

It was then she noticed that the five men were there, and that her friends were awake. "Ah, the word 'idiots' is so…_generic._ Let us get acquainted, shall we? This is Kevin," he said. The bald guy bowed.

"Whippy," the blonde guy bowed.

"Scorcher," the red head bowed.

"Woody," the guy in blue bowed.

"And brute." The guy in red bowed.

"And I am papa," the speaker said, "And we will be showing you what happens when your choir director is just so…stupidly…_stupid." _They all rolled their eyes. Shue was actually so stupid, that they started to feel that these guys kind of had a tiny, microscopic, good reason for doing this.

"First we will show you how we got our nick names."

Scorcher stood in front of Tina, Whippy stood in front of Blaine, Kevin stood in front of Sebastian, brute stood in front of Artie, woody stood in front of Mercedes, and papa sat in a white lazy boy chair.

Scorcher took out a lighter. They were terrified of what would happen to Tina. He put the small flame on her arm and she let out a shrill shriek. He left it for about three seconds, and it would definitely leave a nasty mark there.

It was Artie's turn. Brute put on some brass knuckles and started punching Artie everywhere nonstop. She saw Tina silently crying. After a whole grueling minute, brute stopped, and left a limp, bloody, bruised Artie.

Whippy stood in front of Mercedes and took out a black leather whip. He sliced it at the air, making a cracking noise. He lashed Blaine on his leg, then his back then his arms. With every lash he got, he let out a sharp shriek. It brought Mercedes to tears.

Woody came up to her and took out a piece of wood and a baseball bat. "Papa which one should I use?" asked Woody. "Eughr….bat." said papa. Woody swung the bat at Mercedes' stomach. She let out a gust of air, wanting to clutch her stomach, but her chains held her in place. Woody just kept on hitting her. After the 12th time, Woody stopped. He left Mercedes desperately gasping for air.

Kevin stepped up to Sebastian. "Well what's your name for, _kevvie?_ Or shall I call you baldy? Or perhaps voldemort?" Kevin growled and took out a pocket knife. Oh god. Everyone was certain Sebastian was going to die. Really, he only said those things because he was afraid. sarcasm and wit were his only defense. A tear slid down his cheek.

Kevin smirked and put the knife to Sebastian's upper arm, slicing deeply and slowly. He let out one long scream, and after about ten seconds, Kevin stopped. The boys stood behind the armchair.

Papa got up and took off his belt (papa is the emo one). They all knew what was going to happen. It happened when they got in trouble and their dad's, or papas, took off their belts.

They each received ten lashings. "It hurt me more than it hurt you," he chuckled. "Smile at the camera, babies!" he said. It was then that they noticed a white camera in the corner of the room.


	10. Chapter 10: escape

The parents of Tina, Mercedes, Blaine, Artie and Sebastian had become very good friends since their kids were friends (even though the smythes were weird…).

When they came home and discovered that their kids were AWOL and some things were broken, they knew something was wrong. It was especially hard for the Abram's and the Jonses, they had known each other since their kids were only five years old.

The first person Mrs. Jones thought to call was Burt Hummel. She wanted to make sure Kurt was okay. When it was confirmed, she contacted the school and all the other parents.

….

The next day when the glee clubbers came in, they saw Mr. Shue looking somber and coach Sylvester with red puffy eyes. They all braced themselves; sue never cried. Never. Once they all sat down, they noticed that Tina, Mercedes, Blaine and Artie were missing.

"Artie, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Sebastian are-" Mr. Shue was cut off by Sue's body shaking sobs. Miss Pillsbury escorted her out of the room. Shue decided to just cut to the chase.

"Kurt your friends from junior high are back," said Mr. Shue.

"Oh god." Said Kurt.

"What's going on?" asked puck.

"Um…in junior high Mercedes and Artie and I hung out with…um…a…_rebellious_ group of older men. Mr. Shue got us to stop hanging with them when we were 13, and they swore that if they got us separated that he would kill us off one by one, and that they would always be watching." Kurt pulled out a photo rom his wallet. It had Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Kevin, whippy, woody, papa, and brute all dressed in emo-ish clothing.

"Kurt was _emo_?" asked Finn.

"_Mercedes _was emo?" asked Santana.

"So what?" said puck.

"Well they are mad at Shue, and said they would get revenge. My dad said he got a call from the Jonses saying Artie, Mercedes, Blaine, Sebastian and Tina were missing." Said Kurt.

"NO!" screamed Santana. "No! Kurt, if they hurt them I swear I'll…I'll…" she broke down in sobs. Brittany started crying too.

…..

"well," said papa pacing back and forth in front of the teens, "I know every one of your names except for…yours," he said pointing to Sebastian. He reached into Sebastian's pocket and pulled out a key chain with a picture of a sea bass' chin on it. "What the…why does it have a sea bass' chin?"

"It sounds like my name, you doofus,"

"Let me guess…your name is…Sebastian?"

"Oh however did you figure it out? You must be a psychic genius!" said Sebastian sarcastically. Papa just growled and went over to Mercedes. "Ah, cedes, baby, I missed you." Said papa, kissing Mercedes full on the lips. Blaine's face was red with rage. Mercedes spat in papa's face. That made papa really angry. "BUBBLES!" he shouted. Whippy, woody, brute and Kevin brought in a **HUGE** tank of water.

….

Figgins, Sue, Mr. Shue, Miss Pillsbury, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Lauren, mike, Brittany, Santana, Sam and Quinn were all surprised when mike opened his laptop and their missing friends came on screen. They were being untied from chains and forced in front of a pool of water that could easily hold two whales.

"Look, Will. Look at what happens when you cross _me_." Said papa.

The kids were taken from their chains. Each guy took one of the teens. They dunked the kids in the pool of water. Each one of them fought and flailed while their much bigger, much stronger captors held them down. The water was hot, so much so that it bubbled a little.

They only stopped when Tina started coughing up blood. They dragged their captives back soaking wet and tried to put them on the wall, but Mercedes grabbed woody's bat and smashed Kevin and brute in the head, knocking them out. Blaine saw what she was doing, and grabbed the chunk of wood, swinging it around.

Mercedes untied Tina, Sebastian and Artie. Sebastian hoisted Artie on his shoulder and they all ran. They hopped in a black navigator. Artie looked behind him and saw that papa was in a red rusty pickup truck, following them with a malicious grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay so this is not a real chapter, this is just to inform you that I have decided to write a series of horror stories centered around the glee kids. It will be called the **_**SLIME**_** series. Please help me though! I have this strange idea though. For my SLIME summary I thought about just putting one name or pairing and then one word to amp up the mystery and appeal. Is this a good idea? Should I make them separate one shots or bunch them all up into a story, and make the titles one name/pairing and one word. If you would like to help me, please PM me. I'll be sure to mention your name in my stories and give you credit for helping me. **

**Thanks guys!**

**-R4I**


	12. Chapter 12: the end of the line

**So guys as you may or may not know my last account went Jenky. So this is a continuation of my story SICK OF YOU. If you wanna read go to the profile reid4infinity.**

When they pulled up to the school, they all hopped out of the vehicle as quickly as they possibly could. They ran into the school and straight to the choir room. The choir kids were going through vocal runs. It was after hours, so they were all alone. They all stopped what they were doing when they saw who was standing in the doorway.

It was their missing friends.

After the initial shock wore off, everyone jumped up and hugged them and cried and bombarded them with questions and apologies. Soon Blaine put his hand up and stopped all the noise. "We don't have time for that right now. Right now there is a crazy man after all of us and he has weapons and he's probably already in the sch-" just then, they heard a gunshot. The whole school went silent. "Was that a _gunshot?_"asked Finn. Just then another on went off. That set off panic. Everyone scrambled to get into Mr. Shue's office. There was another shot and then all of the lights went out. Everyone was completely silent. They heard the slow, steady sound of boots coming their way. Then, the strangest thing happened. Papa started singing.

_One two papa's comin for you…_

No one was breathing…

_Three four better lock the door…_

No one was _blinking…_

_Five six get your crucifix…_

No one was speaking.

_Seven eight better stay up late…_

Then the strangest of things happened…

_Nine ten…_

Papa stopped singing. It was like he just got…tired of the song. After ten minutes of silence, the lights came back on. They thought maybe…just maybe he'd left. They breathed a sigh of relief.

_Never breathe again!_

It came from behind them.

They never expected it.

But you better believe they were out of there so quick it was like a blur.

They were all running down the halls. Once again, papa had turned off the lights. It was dark and they were bumping into walls. But they kept going. Papa got up on top of a locker and lit a match. He held it up to a sprinkler, and instantly all of them went off.

In addition to being dark, it was also wet now. So everyone was bumping into everyone else, into lockers, doors and walls. Bumping into lockers made noise. Noise made it easier for papa to locate them.

By now they had split up in threes without knowing it. They were blindly searching for a way, _any_ way out. Trying to get out of a school while running from a mad man in the cold, wet dark was even more difficult than anyone could ever imagine.

Soon, they found a way out. By they, I mean Kurt, Artie, Sebastian, Santana, Blaine and Mercedes. As soon as Blaine spotted Mercedes he kissed her like there was no tomorrow, today or yesterday. Artie, Santana and Kurt were on the phone trying to explain their situation to the 911 operatives.

They saw Rachel, Finn, Brittany and Tina come out of the building. They also got on their phones. Within 5 minutes, there were 6 police cars, 4 ambulances, and 2 fire trucks in front of the school. The EMTs grabbed Mercedes, Blaine, Tina, Artie, Rachel, Finn, Kurt Santana and Brittany and put them into the ambulances to get checked on. There were about 12 police officers running in and out of the school as well as fireman.

When they saw papa being escorted into the squad car by a few officers, they were somewhat relieved. When they saw the rest of their friends being taken from the building, they were all the way relieved. Blaine looked over to see Mercedes' leg in a cast. His wrist was sprained, but that was all.

From the looks of it everyone else was fine except for minor bruises and cuts. Once all of the parents were called, 3 of the ambulances, both of the fire trucks, and 4 of the squad cars left. Most of the parents went and picked up their kids. First it was Tina and mike, then Rachel, Finn and Kurt, then Artie, Santana, Quinn and Sebastian, then Puck, Sam, Lauren Rory and sugar, and then the rest.

The only ones left were Blaine and Mercedes. They were sitting next to each other on the grass. Blaine then did the unexpected. He grabbed Mercedes' hand. "I love you," he said. She looked at him. "I love you too," she responded. And then they looked up at the orange and purple sky and waited for their parents to get there.

THE END.

**A/N: Awww! I love sappy endings. Anyways…thank you guys for all the support, I would NOT have finished this without it.**_** another AN. so,**_


End file.
